SOLR: Gold Trailer
by doomsbane
Summary: Our eyes alone prevent us from believing in the impossible, those who you can't see are the ones who will fly the highest


_This is just a one shot for a friend of mine who is doing a RWBY fanfiction, this is my OC Roux Richter, someone I made up for the fanfic. He's writing it alone but were doing a friend project as well. I'm writing this for him so he has an idea of Roux's character and fighting style._

A roar pierced the sky as the grimm screamed in rage, a figure in gold flipped into the air as a beowolf fell to the ground and began to smoke. The armored figure spun around and stuck their spear like weapon into a second beowolf's back, clutching the weapon with one hand they grasped at a dagger strapped to their back, spun it, than stabbed it into the grimm head. Pulling out the polearm she leapt off, certain it was dead. Their weapon seemed similar to a glaive, though all its edges were sharp. The ends tapered off into spear like ends made to pierce into flesh, the weapon was gold, with silver ovals pressed into it, the middle of the weapon was a silver staff like handle, which they held tightly.

The battleground was covered in dead beowolf, smoking corpses already starting to fade into shadow, a thick musk covered the surrounding area, the figure was almost choking on it. Looking around they saw crumbled pillars surrounded the area, recently collapsed by the ferocious battle, they sighed, obviously they had broken more of the ruins than they thought. They were standing in a fairly deep canyon, filled with pillar like formations and castle like ruins Unfortunately, the way they got down, jumping onto the pillars all the way down, was broken in the following battle. It seemed that they would have to climb up the cliff face.

Sighing in frustration they prepared to climb back up the wall too their small town when a much deeper, vicious roar erupted from behind them. Twisting the figure gasped in surprise, a huge ursa stood before them. With no time to react it swiped at them with a claw, slamming them against a tree. Though their armor held the figure seemed injured, stumbling onto their feet just as the ursa swung again they rolled to the side. The ursa rumbled as it turned to look at the figure, they reached out their arms and slid into a sturdy stance, suddenly the ground began to shake vicious, centered around the ursa. Pieces of the ground crumbled, as the ursa stumbled around, a few short pillars tumbled down, falling down onto the ursa. It roared in pain and rage as it crashed down onto the left side of it's face. The left eye was smoking, it seemed that sharp rocks had pierced into its face.

Taking the advantage given the figure abruptly stopped, suddenly rushing towards the ursa, slamming one of the ends of the glaive into the ground. Using it as a pole she flew into the air, flying towards the standing ursa's face. Pointing the glaive toward the ursa she spun it, effectively ripping apart it's face. One of the ends of the glaive now lodged into the ursa, they planted their feet on the ursa's shoulder then flipped over its head, cutting the head in half.

Now dislodged from the ursa they dropped to the ground as it collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily the figure leaned against a pillar, practically the last one standing. Once they regained their breath they started toward the cliffside, shaking the earth once more, part of the cliffside collapsed. Starting up the now easy to climb cliffside, they began slowly, then picked up speed as they grew more excited to reach their home.

Only when they were at the top did they notice something wrong, the smell she had been choking on at the bottom of the canyon- the musk of a grimm- was almost just as strong as when they were at the battlefield. The corpses would of surely have disappeared by now, right?

Now they were bolting for their town, rushing at top speed. The taste of fear spread across their tongue, they were one of the best in their town, the rest of the battle worthy in her town were old hunters, retired teachers looking for students to teach that weren't quite as- objectionable to questionable teachings. If their town were to be attacked while they were gone, especially if it was a pack large enough to contain a ursa they were not sure if their teachers would be enough.

Reaching the clearing in which their town was situated the figure stopped. They had come too late, and the place was ravaged. Grimm ran rampant among the houses and bloodcurdling screams erupted into the sky.

Tearing the helmet from their face tears starting to stream down their face. Dark red hair, tightly braided and tied with a small bow, flowed down. Her face scrunched up as tears stained her face. She attempted to scream but no words came out, her voice trembled as she finally choked out a broken word.

"N-no..."


End file.
